


План

by 2sven



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sven/pseuds/2sven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брайан знает, что ему делать с Джастином, но не знает, что делать с собой</p>
            </blockquote>





	План

**Author's Note:**

> Написан в пару к "Что теперь, любовь моя" Frayach, потому что родился из нашего с ней спора, было ли происходящее в 1.22 скарфингом.  
> Я считаю, что ни разу

Пункт 1. Друзья.   
Подготовка поля.

Вот где геморрой. Самый сложный пункт. Слишком много составляющих.   
А начинать нужно.   
Брайан со стоном прогнулся в спине, потянулся. Бывают по ночам занятия и поинтереснее, но сейчас его успокаивает только это. Дает ощущение, будто это он контролирует ситуацию, а не она выскальзывает из рук. Да-да, сам себе мозгоправ.

Джастин вернулся чужим человеком. И уезжал, наверное, уже чужим, просто не было времени так подробно это наблюдать. История с отменой съемок ударила его намного сильнее, чем он сам себе признается. Джастин сейчас как граната, того и гляди рванет. Нужно, чтоб рвануло в безопасном месте.   
Просто сделай, Кинни, и нечего тут мудрить. 

Ладно.   
С начала.   
По порядку. 

Деб.   
С ней ничего делать не стоит. И задействовать тоже. Она бывает непредсказуема и неприятно прозорлива. Будем надеяться на её семейное счастье и хлопоты с внучкой.  
И теперь он с ней не так часто видится, все пройдет нормально. 

Тед.   
С Тедом он будет откровенен. То есть полностью замысел ему знать не обязательно, но и дурачить Теда он не будет. Не потому, что это невозможно или так уж трудно, нет. Это вопрос уважения. Теду он скажет прямо и попросит молчать. Тед поймет. И молчать будет. Да и помощь в любой момент может понадобиться.

А вот Эммету ничего говорить нельзя, и никакое уважение этот факт не отменит. Даже жаль. Зато через него хорошо доводить до понимания Майки некоторые вещи. Может быть, идею о свадьбе Рейджа подкинуть Эммету? Эммет и Джастину обязательно растреплет. Нужно подумать, хорошая мысль. 

С Синтией он сначала хотел вести себя точно так же, как с Тедом, потом передумал. У неё дофига собственного мнения, и, в отличие от Теда, она может попереть с этим своим мнением наперевес, если решит, что это важно и угрожает его, Брайана, благополучию. Нет, Син, прости. 

То же и про Мел. С ней они могли бы договориться, Мел скорее будет «за», она не дура, ей от плана сплошная выгода. Но это нормальная Мел. А нынешняя пролактиновая версия... нет, рискованно. Один господь знает, что ей может в голову втемяшиться.

С Линдс гораздо проще. Про план ей и заикаться нельзя, понятное дело, но и без плана свою роль она отыграет отлично, Брайан не сомневался. Внутри хорошей девочки Линдси такой костер — только дровишки подкидывай. И мечта о славе, и мечта о Нью-Йорке, и ревность к Брайану, и ревность к Джастину. Она обязательно справится. 

Дженнифер.   
Врать ей не хотелось, но, господи боже, Дафни взрослее неё. И не хватало ещё чувства вины или чего-то в этом духе. Прости, Джен. Понять ты можешь, а принять — нет.

Дафни — единственная женщина, которой он способен полностью довериться. Почти полностью, один пункт плана она не знает. Она его план одобрила (без одного пункта). И тоже считает, что это хороший вариант для Джастина. Даже сделала пару ценных замечаний и обещала подыграть. Дафни — молодец. Везучий сукин сын этот Тейлор! Мало что Кинни, ещё вот Дафни. Пусть ему и дальше так везет с людьми. 

Бен.   
Забавный человек. Много видит, много замечает, имеет свое мнение, при этом молчит и не вмешивается. Такое уметь нужно. Дар божий для Майки, с его приступами внезапной говнистости и очаровательной придурошностью. Так что же Бен? Пожалуй, пытаться Бена использовать не стоит, слишком умный. Будем просто надеяться, что он не задастся ненужными вопросами. А если и задастся — промолчит.

Ну, все, список кончился, откладывать дальше некуда.  
Самое сложное.

Майки.   
Ключевая фигура. Сначала с Майки нужно поговорить. Не прямо вот поговорить, конечно, а засесть как-нибудь с пивом и пиццей... ага, хрен там. Когда такое было в последний раз? Значит, зайти в магазинчик поболтать или там с детьми погулять. Что-нибудь расслабляющее. И как бы невзначай намекнуть, что, может быть, он, Брайан, не так уж прям категорически против свадьбы, но ему сложно, бла-бла-бла. Пусть в голове у Майки созреет идея свадьбы Рейджа. Пусть подумает об этом. Может, и до Джастина что-то донесет. И Эммету тоже на всякий случай нужно скормить эту тему. Чтоб с гарантией дошло до мелкого.  
Потому что нифига Джастин не избавился от своих романтических представлений о «настоящих отношениях», так, смирился. Терпит. И если где-то рванет, то скорее всего здесь. Опять. Нужно закинуть приманку и посмотреть.   
С чем ещё у Джастина может быть проблема? Ему нужна собственная жизнь, вот и все. А у него «неправильные» отношения с ним, Брайаном. Слабое место точно здесь.  
Итак, с это частью все ясно.

А вот ссориться с Майки придется всерьез. Это не трудно сделать, но... Господи, опять все это чувствовать.  
В этот раз будет легче, конечно, не сравнить, сколько они общались тогда и сколько сейчас… Но, блин. Как не хочется.  
И помириться можно будет только потом, Майки хоть и не гений, но он давно его знает и может догадаться, с поля его нужно убрать.

Все должно выглядеть так, будто у него, Брайана, личностный кризис. Он не может жить, как раньше, но не решается жить иначе.  
Что ему нужен некий толчок извне.

Пункт 2. Статья.

Брайан провел пальцами по дорогой бумаге.  
Не писать же такое на салфетке.  
В лофте неприятно тихо. Знал ведь, что Джастин скоро уйдет. Чувствовал. Добивался даже. А все равно тяжело.  
Нужно музыку включить.  
И сосредоточиться.

Этот листок с крупно написанным словом «План» поселился у него в ящике стола после того, как Джастин дал понять, что не любит его больше. Не словами, какое там, у него и на меньшее слов не хватило. Он сказал делами — отказался от него. Все закончилось, и Джастин выбрал жить своей отдельной жизнью. Без него. В ЛА. И даже не счел нужным о своем решении сообщить.   
Советоваться было бы странно, наверное, черт с ними, с советами, но хотя бы поставить перед фактом можно было.

Ничего не изменилось за эти годы. Требует слов, но сам ничего не говорит. Вслух. В своей-то голове наверняка целые романы наворачивает.   
Или говорит кому-то другому.   
Не ему.   
Слава богу, что на этот раз ЛА и кино, а не очередной Итан или спасение голодающих в Африке. Все-таки нечто реальное и значимое. Полезное. Это успех, это хорошо.   
Но что было такого адски сложного — просто сказать: «Брайан, мне предложили работу»? Что он, не порадовался бы за него? Отговаривал бы? Ах, ну да, ты же, Брайан, был после тяжелой болезни, тебя нельзя было расстраивать. От тебя можно было по-тихому слинять, это намного гуманнее.

Ладно, что теперь об этом.  
Вышло как вышло.  
Вышел этот листок с заголовком.

Под заголовком тогда было 8 пунктов. Первый — начать ставить Теда и Синтию на самостоятельные проекты, второй — купить оборудование для видеоконференций. 

Строго говоря, на листке ни одного пункта никогда не было. Такие вещи нельзя хранить ни в каком материальном виде. Как только они материализуются, они получают собственную судьбу и собственную волю, как небезызвестное кольцо. И где, в какой момент они её проявят — уже не угадать.   
Тем более, таким вещам нельзя давать виртуальную жизнь. Так что нет.   
Слово «План».   
Достаточно.   
Он ещё интеллектуально вполне сохранен и на память не жалуется.

Тот первый план не пригодился. Потом был вариант с прилетом в ЛА, 6 пунктов. Не хватило духу, и... могло кончиться разрывом отношений. Ни за что. Сдал билет.

И потом, когда Джастин вернулся как побитый щенок, злой и растерянный — духу не хватило снова. С ним легко было тогда рассориться, Джастин сам нарывался, хотел конфликта. Не смог. Хотелось ещё немножко... Пытался протянуть, сколько получится. Струсил, конечно, фактически отдал стартовый пистолет Джастину. Немножко подталкивал под руку, не без этого, достал он тогда своим остервенелым желанием немедленно жениться. Кто же знал, что приманка со свадьбой Рейджа станет прямо-таки катализатором! О чем ещё можно мечтать в 22 года, ну ты подумай! 

И демонстративной глухотой своей достал: «все твои проблемы — фигня, а вот у меня горе, я не женат». Что за детский сад вообще, вместо того, чтобы решать что-то со своим будущим, придумал себе идею фикс и носится с ней, как с гранатой. Чтоб она грохнула наконец, и его взрывом куда-нибудь закинуло. 22 года, конечно, но, блин...

Почему у него Джастин все время ассоциируется с каким-то взрывным устройством?..

Так что подталкивал, да, но надеялся ещё потянуть время.  
Получилось совсем недолго, чертов сифилис, так не вовремя...  
Ой, ладно.   
Не было бы сифилиса, нашлось бы что-то другое.   
Просто уже было пора. Давно пора.   
Вытурить паршивца в его собственную жизнь, пусть тратит свою злость, выгрызая себе будущее, а не кидаясь на своих. Пусть добьется успеха — а он добьется! Почувствует свою силу. Поймет, чего он на самом деле хочет...

А он никак не мог сделать это. Оттолкнуть Джастина. Не в смысле выгнать (стыдно за ту истерику невыносимо), а как-то так сделать… как Джастин это делает. Найти причину, разозлиться, хлопнуть дверью. Нет, там, наверное, сначала нужно злиться, потом найти причину… А, нахуй.   
Не смог. Никогда не умел всего этого. 

Жаль.   
Было бы интересно узнать, как Джастин себя поведет, если без шапки в ночь холодную уйдет не он.   
Уже не узнать. Жаль, да.  
Зато смог составить новый план. Лучший. 13 пунктов, отличное число. И две части, до и после.

Брайан растер лицо руками. Нужно передохнуть.  
Сходил в туалет, старательно не глядя на корзину с бельем, откуда свисала штанина кое-кем забытых домашних брюк.  
Достал из пепельницы нетронутый косяк, прикурил, затянулся, и с листком в руке вытянулся на диване.

В пункте 2 есть несколько подпунктов. 

Верхний, «узнать, на какие журналы об искусстве подписана Линдс» вычеркиваем, сделано.

Следующий — крысомордый критик. До этого в плане был просто критик, теперь он определен, Саймон Касуэлл. Этот подходит по всем статьям: во-первых, Линдс считает его очень значимой фигурой и пытается заполучить на свою выставку; во-вторых, он типичный критик. То есть продажный. Все они чертовы шантажисты, просто не все хотят именно денег. Плюс разведка доносит о неравнодушии этого культурного деятеля к юным дарованиям. Весьма юным.  
Значит, нужно сделать портфолио Джастина с достаточным количеством фотографий не только картин, но и автора. Он подберет что-нибудь из своих запасов. Это завтра. Послезавтра — Нью-Йорк, ланч с Касуэллом уже назначен, хотя и не отмечен в его рабочем расписании. В расписании стоит визит к врачу. Договориться нужно только о согласии крысомордыша приехать в Питтс на выставку. Никаких обязательств по отзывам. Если Джастин того не стоит, то и писать ничего не нужно. Ругать тоже не стоит, пизденыш так взвинчен, хрен его знает, в какой штопор может уйти. То есть, как о покойнике, либо хорошо, либо ничего. Мда.  
Пометочка для себя — не давить на культурного деятеля.   
Этих людей искусства нельзя передавливать — злопамятные они, суки, и отыграются не на нем.

То есть, с этим подпунктом все ясно. Линдс заполучит Касуэлла, и все покатится само собой. Если будет положительный отзыв, тогда двинемся дальше.   
Не будет — начнем по-новой. Мало ли на свете крысомордышей.

Следующим подпунктом — выбрать время для беседы с Мел. Ты ведь не захочешь свадьбы, Мел, ты же не бросишь светлого ангела в пасть… так, в чью пасть? У жеребца она недостаточно крупная, чтоб в неё бросать. Влезет ли ангел в пасть коню? Не отвлекайся, Кинни. Не вовремя ты с косяком. В хищную пасть, скажем так. Не будем вдаваться в ненужные подробности. 

Вот, правильно, журнал полистай, посмотри картиночки. Сосредоточься. Именно лесбиянки должны подзуживать Джастина попробовать добиться успеха, как художник. А кто ещё? Его Джастин фиг послушает, Дафни уже давно этим занимается. Остальные ни черта не смыслят. 

Но как неудачно, что дурам этим приспичило опять разбежаться! Все планы насмарку.  
Если Мел попытается отговаривать Джастина, будет прекрасно, но вряд ли... он чаще общается с Линдс. А вот для него самого Мел что-нибудь придумает, она сучка умная. Нужно только дать ей повод, подставиться. Может быть, даже заговорить с ней самому.  
Ладно, это потом.  
Пока ждем окончания истории с критиком.

В дверь начали колотить. Похоже, ногой. Значит, руки заняты. Значит, кто это? Угу. Кто-то из Новотны.

Брайан сунул листок в журнал, затушил косяк и пошел открывать.

После ухода Деб он добыл листок из журнала и мысленно вписал — помириться с Майки публично, но так, чтобы он не пошел навстречу. Отличная идея. И чтоб побольше свидетелей.   
А с Деб он все правильно решил.   
Держаться от неё подальше.

 

Пункт 5. Событие, меняющее жизнь. 

Взрыва в плане не было.  
Пришлось срочно переигрывать пункт 5.  
Грех такое говорить, но так вышло даже лучше. Шок все списал. Без него могло бы не получиться, все выглядело бы приступом внезапного сумасшествия. Пришлось бы имитировать аварию или ещё что-то такое… потому что с чего вдруг Кинни передумал и решил жениться? Не говорить же прямым текстом — потому что Джастина переклинило к хуям, трактором не своротишь. Настолько ебанулся, что наехал на Джен из-за её бойфренда. Блин, да кто бы рассказал — не поверил бы! Ржал бы, как конь. Джен вот только не смешно. 

И нужно было дать ему то, чего он хочет, как капризной деточке вожделенных конфет. Чтоб давился ими, пока не стошнит. Пока пятнами не покроется. Чтобы проблевался и очухался.

В общем, для смены сюжета нужно было что-то судьбоносное.   
Ну что ж, огребли судьбоносного. 

Уже полгода прошло, а до сих пор этот запах иногда чудится.   
Брайан поежился.

Все после этой истории немного двинулись крышечкой, критичность мышления зажало в угол эмоциями. Лесбиянок вон аж в Канаду унесло. Это ничего, это пусть… Мел заебется подтверждать квалификацию, они подуспокоятся, пересмотрят приоритеты и подумают ещё раз. Поиграют и вернутся. Тем более, вон какая волна возмущений, подвижки в законодательстве обязательно будут.   
Да и сложно в этом возрасте рвать все связи и заводить новые с нуля.  
Вернутся, как миленькие.

Врать ни к чему, его и самого немного пришибла эта история со взрывом.   
«Вавилон» не восстанавливать? Вот ещё! Это он с перепугу ляпнул.   
Чтоб эти злобные суки чувствовали себя победившими и умилялись на очередной супермаркет на месте «гнезда разврата»? И решили, что метод работает, надо продолжать? Хуй вам по самые гланды, а не супермаркет.   
Новый «Вавилон» гораздо круче. А уж какую Эммет вечеринку устроил в честь открытия — чертям в аду жарко стало.   
Хорошо, что Джастину в Нью-Йорк никто о дате открытия не написал. Он принял меры, но многовато больших ртов в его окружении, могло просочиться. И он мог приехать.  
А пока нельзя.  
Пока не решен главный вопрос.

Пункт 10. Потерпеть и все сделать правильно. 

Держать себя во как.  
После отъезда нужно было только потерпеть. Это не должно было быть так уж долго. Сначала он истерично цеплялся за него, это понятно. Совсем один, непонятно, зачем и куда бежать.  
Это ничего, это проходит.   
Нужно было его поддерживать и не давать сочинить великую теорию ака повод слинять обратно. Не-не-не.

Потом он начал обживаться, входить в ритм. Тут нужно было чуть отстраниться. Чтоб были какие-то важные, неотложные дела.   
Пусть укореняется.

И потом был сложный момент.   
Когда Джастин сам начал сползать в свою новую жизнь и выходить на связь все реже, нужно было стать надоедливым. Писать письма, звонить, смсить. Чтобы раздражать своей обязательностью. Как человек, которому ты денег должен и никак не отдаешь.   
Главное было правильно оценить ситуацию и не получить растроганного пизденыша обратно в свое распоряжение. Это было бы очень глупо. Нет, нужно было обойтись легким взаимным раздражением, чтобы обоим хотелось сбавить накал страстей.  
А потом поговорить.   
Сказать друг другу правильные слова с общим смыслом «Это всего лишь время, мы справимся. Живем каждый своей жизнью, радуем друг друга». Обняться и с облегчением минимизировать общение. Это важно.   
Очень.   
Неизвестно, чем дело кончится, нельзя допустить, чтобы Джастин пострадал. Его нужно отодвинуть.   
Остановить все в такой точке, когда можно все вернуть и можно начать что-то новое.

Получилось.

Блин, было непросто.

Теперь можно позволить себе передышку.  
И наконец-то перейти к пункту 11.

Пункт 11. Кайл.

Этот пункт тоже раньше был безымянным. Теперь у него есть имя.  
Он славный, ему 20.   
Да-да, он специально искал как можно моложе. Это важно. Важно для создания правильного впечатления — Кинни постарел и, как все пожилые геи, потянулся к молоденьким. Кинни заменил Джастина, не так уж это было серьезно, просто созрел для отношений. Ну и что они там еще придумают. В общем, хана легенде, да и хрен с ней.

И важно, чтобы пизденыш не маялся чувством вины, что вот, бросил, променял любовь своей жизни на карьеру, а Брайан там умирает от тоски....  
Не нужно.   
Смотри, белобрысый. Все у меня хорошо. И давай так же.

Белобрысый Кайла оценил, попытался даже утверждать, что когда-то трахал его — Джастин очень милый, когда ревнует. Но себе никого не завел. Ладно, для страховой так даже лучше.

Это все вообще очень важно для страховой. Никаких причин для самоубийства быть не должно. У него все должно быть просто прекрасно. Идеально!   
Поэтому никаких поездок в Торонто. Делаем вид, что это не имеет для него особого значения. Ну, живет Гас в другом месте. Он ведь даже ему не отец, по сути. 

И ещё Кайл важен для него самого.   
С ними хорошо, с такими юными. Они еще живые, они светятся. С ними сам оживаешь, начинаешь чего-то хотеть, куда-то рваться. Ему этого так не хватает сейчас. Можно же себе позволить немножко хорошего. Бонус за те тоскливые полгода после отъезда.

Особенная прекрасность этого возраста в том, что никто не ждет любви до гроба. Им всем кажется, что лучшее там, впереди, и нужно бежать быстрее, там сияющее и прекрасное будущее. А это так, это только пока не нашелся Он. И этот Он будет ураганом, чудом... такие смешные. Хочется в умилении целовать в лобик.

В общем, Кайл — сплошные плюсы. Если что, погрустит и поскачет дальше.   
Если все пойдет иначе — ну, тоже убиваться не будет, он не Джастин, не привязчивый.   
И хорошо. 

 

Пункт 12. Документы.

Вот Тед и пригодился.  
Он — молодец.

Итак, завещание. Оно не должно кричать: «Джастин, ты любовь моей жизни». И, слава богу, нет необходимости это делать. Джастин уже начал карабкаться вверх, а значит, он поднимется.  
И денег Джастин от него не примет, а если и примет, то принципиально расфуфырит на благотворительный идиотизм. Построит какие-нибудь домики для бедных поросят. Художников, то бишь. Бедных. Или галереи-студии для них бесплатные забабахает. Нафиг. Ничто не губит юный талант так надежно, как бесплатно доставшееся все. Отдать свои деньги только на то, чтобы и Джастин это когда-нибудь понял?   
Нет уж.   
Джастину — лофт. Студия из него никакая, конечно, зато музей сделать можно. Ну и жить тоже. Продать. Ай, ему-то не все равно? Пусть сам разбирается.

Гасу достаточно страховки и трастового фонда. Вешать на него «Киннетик» незачем. Неизвестно, кем он вырастет, дело отца продолжать он совершенно не обязан. Пусть ищет свое. 

«Киннетик» в равных долях пойдет Теду и Синтии. Смогут вытянуть — хорошо. Нет — пусть продают. 

«Вавилон» обязать к продаже ровно через год после восстановления. Строго через Дженнифер, с указанной комиссией. Деньги поделить на пятерых — Линдси, Дебби, Майкл, Эммет, Кайл.  
Вот так-то, Майки, вот так-то. Добро пожаловать в капиталисты. Думал ли ты о таком? Да, джип тоже тебе.  
И не смей цепляться к Кайлу.   
Впрочем, на него где сядешь, там и слезешь. 

Продавать «Вавилон» нужно обязательно. Эпоха клубов заканчивается. Он смотрел статистику по Нью-Йорку и Фриско. Молодежь переползает в инет и заморачивается ЗОЖ. Клубы закрываются или превращаются в сборища пожилых ностальгирующих пузанов. Боже упаси «Вавилон» от такой судьбы. Продать без права повторной покупки теми же владельцами и с обязательным переименованием. 

Деньги с его счетов с равных долях поделить на всех пострадавших при взрыве, чье лечение или реабилитация все ещё продолжаются, а так же на получивших инвалидность. Их много таких, он знает. Оторванные руки, сломанные позвоночники, тяжелые повреждения мозга... Их бесконечный ад очень дорого им обходится. Не то чтобы он чувствовал свою вину перед ними. Просто это правильное применение деньгам.

Да, корвет — Брендону. А потому что.   
Во-первых, пора ему отращивать вкус и стиль, не двадцать лет уже. Во-вторых, ох и поговорят о нем напоследок!

Страховую, будем надеяться, это не смутит. 

 

Ну и вот, последний пункт. 

Пункт 13. Можно

Это будет его пятый раз.   
Просто раньше он никогда не обрастал таким количеством обязательств, привязанностей, имущества, и все было проще.   
А в этот раз вон как пришлось...

Да, он делал это всю свою сознательную жизнь, только никто об этом не знал.   
Это условие. Никто. Только он и он.   
Брайан никак его про себя не называл. Он.   
Это не Бог, Бог — это церковь, заповеди и будешь наказан. Бог ревнивый, мстительный и непоследовательный. Делай все, чтобы мне понравиться, а я на твою голову вывалю, что мне вздумается. Бог вообще, кажется, не мужчина. Вздорная старая баба с поджатыми губами.  
Он — не такой. С ним все просто и честно.

Первый раз был в 14. После того случая с тренером. Просто ему потом было очень страшно. Не от того, что случилось, ничего плохого тренер ему не сделал.   
Страшно было жить с этим. Что, если кто-то узнает? И как вообще теперь жить? Что делать дальше? Нужно жениться и родить детей, все ведь так живут. А ему как? И есть ли ещё такие, как он? Как они живут? Прячутся, как тренер? Он ведь женат.   
Страшно было, в общем. Не у кого спросить.   
И он… просто прыгнул на соседнюю крышу, когда гулял один.   
Там было не очень далеко. Ну, если как следует разбежаться, вовремя толкнуться, не споткнуться, не поскользнуться.   
Если все сделать правильно.

Он сделал.

На следующей неделе к Новотны переехал Вик. И вопрос о том, как живут такие, как он, перестал быть вопросом.   
Открылся целый новый мир. Прекрасный мир.  
Он сказал — иди, бери этот мир себе. 

Второй раз был в колледже, с Линдси.   
Нужно было решать.  
Ну какие из них были бы родители тогда? Она лесбиянка, он гей, ни профессии, ни денег. И все это так глупо вышло. Потому что оба боялись завести отношения с тем, с кем хотелось, обоих давила собственная «неправильность», а вместе было так комфортно, спокойно и, опять же, дружеский секс, почему нет, если обоим приятно. Это же просто так, пока не найдется кто-то…   
Ну и нашелся в итоге не кто-то, а никому не нужный ребенок.   
Идиоты.   
Никто из них даже не понимал, как так вышло! То ли презерватив порвался, то ли он так обдолбан был, что вообще забыл его надеть.

Тогда он использовал мотоцикл. Изрядный хлам, купленный на скромный стажерский заработок.   
Ну не такой уж хлам, просто старый, его бы отремонтировать, был бы красавец. Только вот для достойного ремонта нужно было зарабатывать побольше. 

Подходящий поворот он знал. S-образный, второй угол острый, с обеих сторон деревья.  
Идеально. Только дождаться ночи с гололедом.  
Такая ночь наступила на третьей неделе задержки.

Потом он лежал на земле между двумя деревьями, куда его отшвырнуло после удара. Мотоцикл в нескольких метрах ещё вращал колесами. Молодое дерево заскрипело и повалилось на соседнее. Но это там.  
А вокруг него было тихо.  
И сверху звездно.  
Он не смог сделать все правильно и сломал два ребра.   
Но при такой скорости и сложности задачи это было как его похлопывание по плечу.  
Живи.  
Все будет хорошо.

Никакого ребенка не было. Оказалось, киста.  
И Линдси завела себе подружку.  
А он себе так никогда никого и не завел.

Историю эту Линдс ему потом припомнила, и результату этого припоминания уже скоро шесть лет.

Третий раз был в тридцать.  
Потому что тридцать. Кому-то что-то нужно объяснять?   
Да ещё эта история с Нью-Йорком…

Он уже достаточно заматерел, чтобы решиться на такой извращенный вариант. Брайан Кинни хотел замысловато подрочить и случайно повесился — оборжаться. Кстати, отличный урок малолетним идиотам. Настолько нелепо, что никто не заподозрит умысла. Все максимально несуразно! Шарф купил при Линдс, как бы внезапно. Широкий и короткий, полтора метра всего. Шелковый! Что может быть глупее? Совершенно негодный шарф. Скарфинг на барном стуле — это сколько же нужно было выжрать, чтоб до такого додуматься? Двери в лофте кончились или душ не того цвета? А литературку почитать? Можно было в кроватке, на диване…  
Да-да-да.

Только он все рассчитал. И высоту стула, и нужную балку, и анкер с широким ушком в неё вогнал на 120 кг нагрузки, с запасом. Заранее. Для маскировки повесил на него светильник. И так разошелся с маскировкой, что сам для себя изобразил пантомиму «Эх, как бы мне повеситься, веревочки нема». И сам смеялся.   
Все-таки перебрал, чего уж там.

Шарфа хватило бы. И высоты хватило бы.   
Его нельзя дурачить.  
Все должно быть предельно честно.  
И было честно.   
Только вот правильно все сделать не получилось.  
Все-таки он перебрал. И дурацкий скользкий шаткий стул. 

Да ладно, кого обманывать-то, при чем тут вообще стул.   
Не было никакой честности в тот раз.   
Он почти не оставил себе шанса сделать все правильно. Отдался на волю случая практически целиком. Не боролся.  
Это было не как раньше.  
И закончилось не как раньше.

Во-первых, хрен знает откуда взялся Майки, которого абсолютно точно не должно было быть. Вот кто угодно, но не он. И не просто Майки, а Майки, который не забыл ключ, что случалось через два раза на третий примерно. Читерство, слышишь? Читерство и шулерство!

Майки не мог догадаться обо всем по одному этому разу, но все равно это был провал. Третий участник. Этого не должно было быть.

Во-вторых, он был обманут. Брайан поверил, что он похлопал его по плечу. Что сказал — давай, все нормально.  
Он поверил!  
И пошел на выпускной.

Брайан непроизвольно поморщился и растер шею. Получил то, что затеял.  
Нечестную игру.

Поэтому, видимо, в его четвертый раз правила устанавливал не он.   
Он просто оказался перед фактом. Просто через все это прошел.  
И остался жив.

В этот раз он будет безукоризненно честен. Он досконально изучил вопрос. Средний мужчина его возраста способен без проблем проплыть 5 км. После первого километра начинает жечь руки, но это проходит. После пятого от обезвоживания и нагрузки ноги сводит судорогами. Но это не значит, что плыть дальше невозможно. Просто нужно знать, что делать. Что ещё? В соленой воде легче плыть, в пресной намного медленней наступает обезвоживание. Мировой рекорд составляет 321 км, причем поставила его женщина. Но мы же знаем, как делаются эти рекорды — рядом плывет шлюпка, медики, водичка и еда… Плюс годы тренировок. Нет, не наш вариант.

Должно быть честно.  
Вот в соревновании для триатлонистов, очень престижном и очень тяжелом в плане физической нагрузки, участник сначала плывет 3,9 км, это вроде как разминка, ему потом ещё марафон бежать. Ну и 160 км на велосипеде.  
Ладно, он не спортсмен.  
Ну так ему и марафон ни к чему.  
И на велосипеде он однажды на всю жизнь наездился.

Тут ширина 7,8 км.   
Просто нужно постараться.   
Он совершенно здоров, он в хорошей форме. Лишь бы не укусила какая-нибудь водоплавающая дрянь. Не налетел ушлепок на гидробайке. Не запаниковал от судорог. Ну или боинг с небес на голову не свалился, если уж мы о нелепых вариантах. 

Ничего особенного. Да, больше среднего, но отнюдь не мировой рекорд.   
Просто лучше, чем большинство. Это вполне справедливо.

А на том берегу джип, одежда, документы.   
Билет.  
Пойди и возьми то, что твое.   
Если Он считает, что это твое. Если нет — Он предложит другой вариант.  
Вот и все.

Мехико.  
Давно хотел пожить в теплом климате, задолбали вечное питтсбургское межсезонье и солярии. Опять же, знание испанского который год пропадает, зря, что ли, учил.   
Страна, где люди обнажаются не в темноте ночных клубов, а при ярком солнце — разве не мечта?  
А ещё в Мехико запускается интересная программа по реновации исторического центра. Пожалуй, он может себе позволить прикупить пару-тройку зданий и поиграть в новую игру. Не только же Джастину должны доставаться новые игрушки. Если хорошо пойдет, «Киннетик» можно будет продать. Или отдать в управление Теду и Син. Посмотрим.

И посмотрим, не сорвется ли затея Джастина перебраться на зиму в теплые края.

Скоро все решится. 

Как это страшно, все менять. Невыносимо. Оставлять позади целую жизнь.  
Джастину тоже было так страшно? Может, все же не так, его прошлое покороче…

Хоть бы написал что-нибудь, сволочь мелкая. Зарылся в свое рисование.   
Да куда там. И Дафни он тоже не пишет. Только через Джен можно что-то узнать.   
Но вроде бы все хорошо. Скоро выставка.

Итак.  
Важно ничего не упустить.  
Приехать на машине, купленной в Кливленде за 500 баксов. Наличными. Через вторые руки. Развалюха, но из Кливленда доехала и ещё немножко послужит.  
Оставить недалеко от пляжа.  
Джип оставить на том же берегу, на платной стоянке. В нем одежда, документы, немного денег. Будет считаться, что он поплыл с той стороны. Нет, не поплыл. Просто купался. Это же пляж! Его обязательно должны увидеть и запомнить на парковке. На пляже раздеться и оставить одежду.

Перейти по берегу ко второй машине и быстренько уехать на другую сторону залива.   
Нет, его прогулка может не остаться незамеченной. Значит, проплыть вдоль берега. Шорты будут мокрые. Да и бог с ним, лето, сиденье машины быстро высохнет. 

Итак, переехать на ту сторону залива.  
Здесь бросить этот автохлам. Через час Тед его отгонит и оставит на окраине. Тед молодец, никаких вопросов - так нужно, окей.   
Главное, ничего своего в машине не оставить — а что ему оставлять, он в одних шортах. Руль и дверцы протереть, влажные салфетки вот, на приборной панели. Упаковку обтереть и зарыть в песок. 

Все.

Он стоит на берегу.  
Только он.  
Почти младенец.  
Брайан раскинул руки и посмотрел в небо.  
Солнце клонится к закату. Оно уйдет вместо со всей его прошлой жизнью.  
Хорошо. До темноты у него полтора часа.  
Это правильно.  
Примерно столько это и займет. Чуть больше.   
Но плыть в темноте, говорят, легче. Вид обманчиво близкого берега только деморализует - кажется, что не приближаешься. 

Все.

Я обнуляю, слышишь.  
Всё по-новой, все снова честно.  
Просто допрыгнуть до другой стороны, не поскользнуться и не споткнуться.  
Сделать все правильно.


End file.
